


[podfic] remake

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: I hated you the least [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Buffy and Faith as Daughters of Thanos, Captivity, Community: wishlist_fic, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt!Loki, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Torture, Podfic, Pre-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Spoilers, Torture, Violence, sequel to a tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Loki is supposed to break, and Buffy maybe does."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] remake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [remake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777417) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Spoilers, Violence, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Torture, Community: wishlist_fic, Prompt Fic, Ficlet, sequel to a tumblr ficlet, Pre-Avengers (2012), Captivity, Torture, Hurt!Loki, Buffy and Faith as Daughters of Thanos, Graphic Depiction of Violence  
  
 **Length:**  00:22:01  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_GotG_AVG\)%20_remake_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanmix] i'm her sister, too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723583) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [[art] no shame in breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723736) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
